Saiga Fūrinji
|romaji = Fūrinji Saiga |family = Hayato Fūrinji (father) Shizuko Fūrinji (†) (mother) Shizuha Fūrinji (†) (wife) Miu Fūrinji (daughter) }} Saiga Fūrinji is one of the two masters of Kajima Satomi. He is the son of the "Invincible Superhuman"' Hayato Fūrinji, '''the husband of the late 'Shizuha Furinji , aswell as the father of '''Miu Fūrinji. He is the last/lost hero of Ryōzanpaku. ''' '''Appearance thumb|left|A full view of Saiga Fuurinji. Saiga's exact appearance is tall and slim and wears a striped suit with a tassle around the middle. He slim in frame with a incredibly well-muscled Well-defined build his hair style is somewhat reminiscent of Akisame Kōetsuji's. His hair is blond like his father and daughter. He wears arm and leg gauntlets for battle. When disguised as John, he is a portly short man with short hair and a mustache. He wore a camouflage outfit and glasses. When disguised as Okamoto, he had dark hair in the back with long bangs on the side that frame his face. He is usually seen in nice suits. Personality thumb|right|Saiga smiling. Contrary to the persona everyone has been lead to previously believe, Saiga appears to in fact be a compassionate man, quite possibly still a follower of the Katsujinken, and possibly not even a member of Yami at all. All the aspects of "Saiga's" personality to be a ruthless killer and a man who murdered his own wife, were in fact a ruse by Senzui who was the actual One-Shadow of Yami while disguised as Saiga, and was Shizuha's true killer as well. As seen in his few appearances so far, he cares deeply about his daughter Miu, and loved his wife Shizuha dearly. He desires the safety of his daughter, as well as revenge upon Senzui for the murder of Shizuha. He also seems to have a knack and genuine passion for training disciples, as seen during his time training Kenichi and his friends on the submarine while disguised as Okamoto. He believes that the resolve to protect someone is one of (if not the) most important things for a martial artist, and encouraged Kenichi in his resolve to protect Miu. Later, he even entrusted the boy with his old arm-guards and told Kenichi that he trusts him to put his life on the line to protect Miu, showing that he is a man with great insight into the character and thoughts of others, much like his good friend Akisame. The real Saiga (as opposed to Senzui) also appears to be quite merciful towards his enemies, and despite his overwhelming power and skill has only ever been seen to use no more and no less than the necessary strength to knock-out an opponent without killing them, unlike the overboard and show-off antics of his father the Elder (who of course never kills anyone, but tends to go quite overboard when he gets the chance). He has a highly analytic approach to battle much like Akisame, as seen when he fixes a man's arm then immediately gave the man a serum able to heal said arm. All of this would seem to indicate that Saiga is quite possibly still a follower of the Katsujinken, and that people like his father the Elder, and his old friend Akisame, only believed him to have become a Satsujinken due to Senzui's masterful frame-job while disguised as Saiga. Despite only pretending to be a Satsujinken however, Saiga has walked down that path before, out of the grief of losing his wife. This was shown during the Eternal Sunset arc; after finding out that Senzui killed his wife, Saiga openly stated that his old friend needed to stopped, and also stated that he wanted revenge. He showed great amounts of anger over his friend's betrayal, and actively attacked him in powerful and dangerous ways, akin to the way most Satsujinken martial artists fight. However, after watching Senzui's death from the missile fire, Saiga showed great remorse in his actions and showed regret in not being able to save his friend. Background thumb|left|A carving by Saiga given to Akisame as a gift. Saiga was raised by Hayato Fūrinji, who trained him rigorously through the principles of the Katsujinken, which he would uphold until later in his adult life. Akisame said that he was his best friend. At some point in time, he defeated James Shiba, who supposedly let his guard down, and damaged his right eye and left leg. However, due to more recent revelations, it would appear that the one who maimed Shiba was probably in fact Senzui disguised as Saiga while acting as the One-Shadow, as it has now been established that Saiga is a compassionate man who would most likely not go so far as to permanently maim someone to the extent of destroying their eye and leg. At some point before marrying Shizuha and becoming the father of Miu Furinji, he had become the founding member of the OSNF, acting as the One Shadow. However, Saiga described it as mere non-aggression pact as he wanted to use martial arts to bring peace to the world. To wether or not this means that he was an actual member of Yami at this point or whether the OSNF became integrated into Yami by either him or Senzui remains currently unknown. thumb|right 15 years before the current story line, Saiga met Shizuha 'while observing birds in the mountains. Shizuha noted it was the first time an outsider made it this far and the two became acquainted with each other. However, due to Saiga being an outsider he was considered an enemy of the Kuremisago due to his skills as a fighter, to which he met Senzui during the brief scuffle with the ninja's. Afterwards, the trio became friends. Later Saiga hears from Shizuha that Senzui is her fiance, their coupling decided for the sake of creating better fighters for the village. Shizuha adds that the village hates outsiders such as Saiga which causes him to worry. However Shizuha smiles at him mentioning that despite him being an outsider she had fallen for him and the two embrace as the two are unaware that Senzui is seen watching the two from afar. thumb|left|Saiga,Shizuha, and Senzui going against the Kuremisago However, he had trouble in obtaining her hand in marriage, as the Kuremisago regarded her as a religious symbol, fearing to place her in the hands of someone too strong. Though she was meant to marry Senzui, he actually approved of the two becoming anointed despite Saiga's protests that Senzui can also give her happiness but Senzui declines: as the leader of those who want to change the Kuremisago he cannot follow the tradition that bound him to Shizuha. The Kuremisago split over this, some siding with Saiga and against their tradition and others continuing to uphold it, fighting with each other around the globe. Saiga was able to hold his own in many of these matches without having to kill anyone. However, as the battle dragged on, he began to take up the Satsujinken belief. This however was all a ploy by Senzui, who intended to frame Saiga for his own actions. After having buried many of the Kuremisago from their constant fights, Senzui planned to do something to Saiga after asking for his forgiveness. This would result in Senzui killing numerous Kuremisago members while disguised as Saiga. thumb|right|Leaders of the Rebellion During the ordeal with Saiga's identity being brought into question would be around the time he and Shizuha conceived Miu. thumb|left|Saiga together with his wife and child Saiga, Senzui, and Shizuha (carrying an infant Miu) receive a report that there is a traitor in their ranks, killing nine of their skilled fighters. Shizuha asks for information on the traitor and, although sensing hesitation from the messenger, urges him to continue his report. Eyewitnesses say that the traitor acted and looked like Saiga, and Shizuha dismisses it as a trap from the traditionalists. Saiga wonders if he is being doubted because of his ties to One Shadow Nine Fists, but he affirms that they have no reason to attack other organizations and that he wants to use martial arts for the sake of peace. The messenger expresses his thanks and trust to Saiga for helping them break away from their past but adds that there are those who believe Saiga was sent to conquer the Kuremisago. Saiga relents and asks them not to trust him and he will act on his own to catch the traitor. Unfortunately, Senzui would be ordered by the elders to assassinate Shizuha and Miu to end the carnage on both sides. Senzui would be successful in killing Shizuha but was unable to find the infant Miu, but Senzui's actions traumatized the infant of suffering fevers in blizzards due to the belief her father murdered her mother. Upon hearing of his wifes death, Saiga was devastated, unaware that Senzui was the culprit until years later. Out of grief, Saiga leaves his old life behind, leaving his father and the rest of Ryozanpaku and deciding to test his beliefs by temporally joining the side of the Satsujinken. Despite joining the Satsujinken, Saiga still opted not to kill as part of his test to see if his beliefs were really right, and began to travel. During this time, he reunites with Senzui, leaving him in charge of the OSNF, and the two of them also eventually met Mikumo Kushinada. Saiga's actions after this point are currently unknown, but it can be assumed that it was during this moment in Saiga's life that everything fell out of place. Senzui became enticed by Mikumo's views on human nature, and began planning the rebirth of the Eternal Sunset along side her, while continuing to frame Saiga as part of the plan. The OSNF became a part of Yami, with everyone believing that Saiga was still in charge. Because of all of these events and the revelation of Senzui's participation in Mikumo's plan, Saiga had no choice but to play along, remaining on the side of Satsujinken to get closer to the ones planning to revive the Eternal Sunset. Knowing that he would have to give up his life as a Katsujinken, Saiga made it his mission to stop his friend, find his wife's killer, and clear his name as all those who were close to him believed he murdered Shizuha and permanently walked down the path of the Satsujinken. Also as part of his mission, he created aliases in order to make it easier for him get information, this aliases included a mercenary for hire and a government agent. At some point during this time, in order to know more about the revival of the Eternal Sunset, he began sharing the title of "Ichiei" with Senzui, with none of the other OSNF members other than Mikumo knowing about it. He also became the master of Kajima Satomi along side Senzui and the two trained him in the Kuremisago and Furinji styles. It is also believed that he participated in the training of Sho Kano as Sho stated that he was trained in all the fighting styles of the One Shadow Nine Fists, including Furinji Style. The actual details of this event however are currently unknown as it is unknown which of the Ichiei's actually trained him. After some time had passed Saiga finally discovered of Senzui's past betrayal and swore revenge on him to avenge his late wife. Also because of the actions of Senzui, who is now the current head of the Kuremisago Clan, and the resulting death of his wife, Saiga was widely viewed as a murderer, and eventually becomes viewed as the leader of both the 'One Shadow Nine Fists and Yami. Recently, his innocence has been proven, and has return to the battlefield as a key player in stopping the Eternal Sunset. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Saiga makes his first appearance after Shō's death, however, his face is not shown, he chooses his disciple to lead YOMI. He has also taught his disciple that the key to winning lies in the "heart", which is also one of the Elder's lines. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' thumb|right|Saiga disguised as John. When his daughter was kidnapped by Jenazad, he pretended to be John the mercenary to get close to Jenazed, having also learned how much Kenichi cares for his daughter. He then finally revealed himself after saving Kenichi and Miu from Jenazed's men saying that those gauntlets were his before they came to Kenichi. He introduces himself to Kenichi and just as he's about to put a coat over Miu for cover, he attacks the five Tidat warriors and takes them down before his coat falls. He then thanks Kenichi for taking care of his daughter. He gives Kenichi Miu's hair clips back while stating John was a lie and says to Kenichi what John would say by saying "A man like you... is worth trusting". Menang tries to attack Saiga only for him to have his left arm twisted and given treatment for it by Hartini. He states he didn't intend to fight unless Miu was truly in danger and just as Sakaki bursts into the room, Saiga has already left. Saiga was watching over Miu from the wall after the army settled down and before leaving he flashed his gauntlets to Kenichi and Kenichi did the same thing to him not before Hayato and Miu felt his presence. 'Return to Japan Arc' After returning home, Saiga would have a meeting with the remaining members of Yami stating there are certain rules in Yami that cannot be violated. He goes on about saying he was informed about the situation with Jenazad beforehand and asks if anyone has any objections regarding Jenazad. With no one objecting on Hongo's death match with him, he states the unanimous decision is that they will regard the incident as unquestionable. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' thumb|left|Saiga disguised as Okamoto. During the ordeal with the Hachio Executioner Blade, Saiga (while disguised as Okamoto) was first shown having listened on Akisame and Sakaki's fight with the weapons division. He formally introduces himself and helps them stating the best way to find Shigure Kosaka would be to find a woman named Kiyoi Kidou, who may be in the martial arts world somehow. After finding her, Okamoto greets them again and Akisame says that Okamoto should have heard what happened, knowing that he has put wiretaps in Kiyoi Kidou's room, while Sakaki comments that Okamoto is skilled at hiding his ki and tells him to identify himself. Okamoto dismisses Sakaki's question and states that he is there because he knew Ryozanpaku would get information from Kiyoi Kidou, but he is surprised that they were able to get the location of Yami's base. Additionally he has a question for them, and he specifies that he has something he wants to ask Kenichi. While sneeking into the enemy territory he spend that time in training Kenichi and his friends. Later as they rest, Freya questions Niijima about whether they can trust Okamoto, but he mentions there is something suspicious about him, but for now they trust him. After arriving he informs the alliance as they prepare for battle. Okamoto warns them to stay hidden and to travel fast; while the masters are engaging Yami in combat they need to infiltrate the base and render their missiles. Okamoto stops the rafts and heads for the island first, to minimize the number of casualties. He swims underwater using a straw to draw breath and knocks out two soldiers using the straw as a blowpipe. Okamoto walks into the forest and comes out after a while, beckoning the rafts to go to the shore. Upon walking into the forest, everyone sees a large group of unconscious soldiers who have been knocked out by Okamoto. Okamoto beckons the soldiers to follow him quickly as they keep walking through the forest. As they travel through the forest, they eventually are found by Yami soldiers and engage in battle, to which Okamoto's soldiers are amazed at how powerful the disciples are. Okamoto volunteers that he stay behind to defeat the rest of the soldiers as the commotion can distract Yami and allow the disciples to sneak inside the missile base. Niijima asks if he's sure about his suggestion since the outcome of the war hinges on the success of their mission; Okamoto repeats the same words that the Katsujinken masters said to the disciples ("I know you guys will come through.") and states that he'll place his faith in the disciples as well. Okamoto orders one of the soldiers to lead the way for the Shinpaku Alliance and tells Kenichi to keep his eyes on Miu. thumb|right|Saiga saving Miu from Senzui. Later, as Miu is about to be killed by Saiga, Okamoto shows up and saves her at the last second. However, it is soon revealed that all of this was a deception on the part of Senzui, who had been masquerading as Saiga and was the true One-Shadow. Moreover, Saiga was not the true killer of Shizuha; the one who killed her was Senzui, in his disguise as Saiga. It would appear that Senzui had masterminded everything up to this point in order to try to plunge Saiga into the darkness, himself, as he states that his killing Shizuha was supposedly for Saiga's weakness. Saiga, for his part, was the true identity of Okamoto, as he himself is as much a master of disguise as Senzui (as we saw earlier in the series when Saiga masqueraded as the overweight soldier in Tidat). Miu eventually manages to make it past Kajima Satomi, and continues to attack the man who she thinks is her father Saiga, at which point Senzui in his disguise as Saiga attacks and is about to kill her. But at the last moment, the real Saiga, still disguised as Okamoto, shows up and rescues Miu. thumb|left|Saiga facing off with Senzui. He and Senzui attack one another, ripping off each other's disguises in the process. Miu asks Saiga what is going on, at which point he tells Miu that they can talk later, but for now he must fight Senzui in order to avenge Miu's mother (thus revealing that Shizuha's true murderer was Senzui, not Saiga). He and Senzui then proceed to engage in a battle of truly epic proportions, both of them proving themselves to be Legendary Masters as they annihilate not only the fortified wall separating Shigure and Niijima from the action, but a huge portion of the building as well, with their first exchange of special-techniques. thumb|right|Saiga's clashing with Senzui after the two masters initial exchange of special-techniques. While fighting with Saiga, Senzui comments that Kenichi is quite skilled to fight on par with their disciple while Saiga questions why he killed Shizuha. Senzui ignores the question and states that despite Kajima taking on Saiga's naivete, he has tenacity and slight madness rooted in his heart that will push him to victory. Saiga asks about Shizuha's death once more as the two masters clash with their kicks as Miu watches her father's battle. Saiga charges towards Senzui with a barrage of punches, saying that he had trusted Senzui's judgment but he turned out to be Shizuha's killer. Senzui acknowledges that he lied to Saiga about his wife's death as Saiga's attack tears through an entire wall of the Yami base, but Senzui is unharmed and has caught Saiga's fist in his hand. thumb|left|Saiga and Senzui unleashing their ultimate techniques. Senzui reminds Saiga that "a small sacrifice is needed for the greater good" and that it fell on Senzui to make that sacrifice as Saiga could not do it. Tears well up on Saiga's eyes as he reminds Senzui of his betrayal: to him, Shizuha, and the Kuremisago, but Senzui dismisses him saying that his actions saved the Kuremisago and ended the killing. Senzui proclaims that Yami will now let them experience true freedom, one you can only find within a fight. Saiga refuses to accept Senzui's solution and declares that he will not allow someone like Senzui to control the world. Saiga seeks to end their fight with his next attack and Senzui agrees to the challenge and the two masters unleash their ultimate techniques on a head-on attack. After Kenichi's battle with Kajima results in his victory, Senzui and Saiga fall from above both covered in blood. Senzui notes there was a miscalculation in his results though Saiga notes he thought he'd die first but notes Senzui could fall over any minute. Saiga tells him to give up noting they both never wanted the Eternal Sunset to happen as he questions of Mikumo tempted him into this. When Senzui tries to take matters into his own hands, Saiga reveals he stole his remote launcher noting he has Senzui's moves in the back of his head. However, Michael Shtilvay arrives and, taking advantage of the situation, Senzui kicks Saiga causing him to drop the device as Senzui is able to recover the detonator. They land under the missile as Senzui notes if he detonates it now it will throw off the missile course. Saiga questions why he didn't kill Miu when he had the chance all those years ago to which Senzui replies he was careless. Saiga goes to attack him but Senzui activates the launch. Saiga just manages to get out of the launch as he calls out to Senzui as the latter dies in the launch. As the missile launches and everyone despairs over the situation, the elder shows up and seemingly destroys the missile by sacrificing himself in the explosion. However, it is soon seen that the elder survived the blast to which he comments he still is no match for his father. Saiga congratulates Kenichi and his allies, as they stuck to their principles and saved the world from the darkness of battle with their Katsujinken. Struck by Saiga's words, Kenichi asks him about his beliefs, knowing Saiga followed the path of Satsujinken in order to save his friends. Saiga asks Kenichi what the Katsujinken means to him and while Kenichi humbly states that he cannot answer such a profound question because he only wishes to fight not to kill even at the cost of his own life, Saiga laughs and responds that Kenichi reminds Saiga of his father. Epilogue In the Epilogue, Saiga has made peace with his family and was more than willingly accepted as a member of Ryozanpaku again. He later becomes the Father-in-law to Kenichi when he marries Miu and a grandfather to their daughter. Skills Saiga is the son of the "Invincible Superman" Hayato Furinji, and was trained personally by him during his youth. Evidence points strongly to him being a Legendary Master just like his father, with abilities far beyond even those of Grand/Elite Masters like those of Ryozanpaku and the Shadow Nine Fists. His strong Katsujinken background and heritage of the Furinji Clan was enough to incite fear in even the Kuremisago, which arranged marriages between powerful fighters to carry on martial arts. * Master Hybrid Martial Artist: As Saiga was personally trained by his father, Hayato Furinji, he is a powerful fighter of the Furinji Style as he was able to casually perform one of Hayato's famed techniques during his training of the Shinpaku Alliance. He was shown defeating several opposing Kuremisago agents without killing them, a testament to his abilities with Furinji-Style skills. His skills are great enough to narrowly defeat Senzui who was able, while disguised as Saiga and acting as the One Shadow, to defeat a skilled fighter like Akira Hongo with little effort, and later to defeat James Shiba with nothing more than two fingers. It would appear that Saiga and Senzui are possibly on the verge of becoming Legendary Masters as the mere shock wave from their clash of techniques was enough to blow away a massive steel fortified wall, as well as a huge chunk of the building they were fighting in. This being a level of destruction far beyond even that caused by Grand Master Class fighters. * Expert Teacher: He is a great teacher as he was shown being able to fend off the entire Shinpaku Alliance with ease during training and by himself, he was able to train them all and greatly improve and sharpen their individual abilities and skills in preparation for war, which shows how remarkable of a teacher he is. He was also shown to have a decent amount of skill with weapons, as he was able to give the Shinpaku Alliance an incredible amount of Anti-weapons training within a confined space while they were training in a submarine. * Expert Infiltrator: He has also shown to have great infiltration skills, as he was able to easily knock out several soldiers without them knowing of his presence and leave them all incapacitated. Saiga was able to guide the Shinpaku Alliance with him during the infiltration without any of them alerting the soldiers before engaging Yomi. * Immense Strength: '''When fighting 5 master class opponents in Tidat, he used just his fingers to stop them, showing remarkable physical strength and tossed them with ease. He can also clash evenly against Senzui, who was able to stop James Shiba's "Left Hand Counter" technique with only two fingers. His strength is so immense that when he and Senzui both unleashed special-techniques and clashed, the resulting shockwave blew away a reinforced metal fortified-wall, as well as a huge chunk of the building they were in, causing a level of destruction from a single attack that had only previously been demonstrated in the series by the Elder himself. During his visit to the Kuremisago village years ago, Saiga was able to casually balance one end of an enormous boulder with just his index finger while the other end was balanced by Senzui. * '''Disguise Master: Saiga has great skills in disguises, such as how he disguised himself as John the mercenary and no one, even Jenezad knew that he infiltrated his base. Even more amazing is that, despite being a powerful master who presumably usually lets off an immense ki, he was able to hide his ki when he was disguised as John, to an extent that even Sakaki and Jenezad, who are both experienced masters, as well as Kenichi, who came into close contact with him, did not sense his ki at all. Later, it was revealed that "Okamoto" was, in-fact, just another one of Saiga's disguises, further establishing his skills as a master-of-disguise. As Okamoto, he was able to keep his ki virtually hidden from the masters of Ryozanpaku till he was spotted, and was praised for this by Akisame who despite not recognizing him, clearly knew that he was a master. thumb|right|Saiga's speed. * Immense Speed: '''His speed is inhuman; he moved so fast that when he took down the five Tidat warriors, the coat he tried to place on Miu just floated in the air for a moment and he went back to the same spot having already defeated them. Even Kenichi noted how even he couldn't catch his movements at all, despite the fact that he had been able to catch a good portion of Sakaki's and Hongou's movements during their fight in the previous arc and was soon afterward able to catch at least some portion of the movements in Hongou's fight against Jenazad. This would seem to indicate that Saiga's speed is beyond even that of Grand Master class fighters. * '''Immense Agility: Saiga has shown himself to be immensely agile where he was able to clash against Senzui while mid-air and propelled himself on multiple surfaces of their surroundings to stay airborne with complete control of his movements. * Immense Endurance: Saiga also equally has powerful physical might where despite being grievously injured during his fight with Senzui, whose techniques were enough to destroy their surroundings, he was still able to continue fighting to obtain the missile detonator. Though he noted that with his injuries, he was unable to defend against both Senzui and Mihai Știrbey (who had arrived to assist Senzui) before Shigure intervened and defeated Mihai herself. Despite this Saiga still had enough strength to make one last attempt at obtaining the detonator by performing a technique that involved moving his hand at a very high speed that created afterimages. * High Intellect: '''Saiga is also very knowledgeable in medicine, such as treating Menang's arm after he twisted it and gave him a booster shot for treatment. Even Kenichi noted how similar his treatments were to Akisame's. '''Battle Log Battles Past * with Shizuha Vs Kuremisago agents (Won) * vs (presumed as Senzui disguised as Saiga) James Shiba (Won, damaged his right eye and left leg) Battles Present * vs Five of Jenazad's men''' ('''Won) * vs Senzui (Won) Trivia *Saiga wears battle gear just like Hayato, Kenichi and Shizuha when he is fighting, as he is the previous owner of Kenichi's tekkō. *He is the third Yami member who actually side with a member of Ryōzanpaku to fight one of Yami member (including Jenazad's men) (the second being Akira Hongō and first being Kagero Sai). *Saiga is shown with his back turned in Chapter 8 of the series. * He’s blond, because his mother, the Elder's wife, was of Russian descent. Which makes him mixed race. * He's a great teacher, however his teaching skills are less of an effect of Hayato's genes, and more the result of his mother's influence. * His room was next to Akisame’s when he still lived at Ryōzanpaku.Matsuena, S. (2014). Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi Shijō Saikyō no Hidensho (p. 51, 146). Tokyo: Shogakukan. *There is so much confusion about the Saiga-Senzui events, discussing about when was Saiga and Senzui in all of "Saiga's" appearances. The most notable feature is distinguished by their tie's button emblem. The real Saiga's moon emblem points towards his left, while Senzui's (disguised as Saiga) moon emblem points towards his right (this may also indicated that they are "two-halves of the same whole", which is considered a proverbial quote towards yin and yang). Another detail to difference them is that, while disguised as Saiga, Senzui doesn't wear Tekkou, unlike the real Saiga. kenichisaiga.jpg|Real Saiga Furinji´s moon emblem points his left side Una_Sombra_juicio.jpg|The Fake Saiga (Senzui)´s moon emblem points his right side. 'Gallery' fuurinjisaiga.png|Fūrinji Saiga Screen Shot 2012-03-18 at 1.13.06 AM.png|A full view of Saiga. UYicUG.jpg|A carving by Saiga given to Akisame as a gift C005.jpg|Saiga speed John.png|Saiga disguised as John. Okamoto.jpg|Saiga disguised as Okamoto. SaigaSmile.png|Saiga smiling saiga-1.jpg|Saiga's guidebook profile - part 1 saiga-2.jpg|Saiga's guidebook profile - part 2 References Category:Male Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:S-Class Master Category:Furinji Family Category:Furinji Fighting Style Users Category:Characters Category:Yami Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Katsujinken Category:Satsujinken